When You Wish Upon A Star
by Lady of Parchment and Ink
Summary: Four girls wish on a falling star, and their wish is granted. They are sent to Middle Earth. Will it be the adventure of a lifetime for four very adveturous girls? Will they help shape the fate of the war? Or will it be a waste of a wish?   Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: A Wish Come True

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only own my OC's.**

Chapter One: A Wish Come True

_A manicured hand slowly reached for the doorknob. Blue eyes are filled with fear as she pulls the door open..._

"Don't go in the closet!" Quinn Saunders exclaimed exasperatedly at the TV. "Honestly, how stupid can you be?"

Quinn's three best friends, Faye Richards, Shayna Delacourt and Elle McKnight rolled their eyes in unison.

"Honestly Quinn, you've seen this movie at least six billion times! She's going to open the door. Every. Single. Time. Get over it." Faye commented, not even looking up from where she was painting her toenails bright yellow. Shayna looked up from where she was rooting through a pile of magazines and nodded.

"She's right Q. The movie's not going to change..." Quinn opened her mouth to argue, but Elle held up her hand in a 'stop-talking' motion.

"Don't argue guys! Let's watch a movie we all enjoy." Faye's eyes lit up.

"LORD OF THE RINGS!" She squealed happily, jumping up and down in excitement. Quinn smiled in consent, and Shayna joined Faye in her gleefull hopping.

"I'll make the popcorn." Elle announced happily.

* * *

><p>A half a hour later all four girls were swathed in a thick blanket on the couch, their knees pulled up to their chins, completely fixated on the TV. They were feasting on buttery popcorn. They had made decent headway into the movie, and were at the part when the hobbits are at the gates to Bree.<p>

"I wish I could go to Middle Earth." Sighed Shayna dreamily, gazing lovingly at Pippin.

"Agreed." Chimed the other three together.

A star shot by the window, trailing a delicate arc of light behind it. Another one followed it, then another, and another.

"Make a wish." Faye motioned to the stars.

All four girls closed their eyes and wished their hardest for the exact same thing.

_I wish I could go to Middle Earth._

Quinn opened her eyes first.

"Guys, I don't feel so good... The rooms spinning." Faye spoke next, looking slightly deranged as she blinked rapidly.

"My visions going all weird and fuzzy." Elle nodded, unable to speak becaue of the pounded headache that had hit out of nowhere. Shayna groaned.

"My brain feels like it's going to explode.!" She exclaimed. The ground lurched suddenly beneath them. Their vision went blurry before everything faded to darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this chapter was short. Most of them will be. There will definately be some longer ones though! I know the girls don't really have any depth right now, but thats because I want to develop them over the course of the story. They might seem silly and shallow at first, but just bear with me. <strong>

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! Now please press the shiny little button that says 'Review' and leave me some thoughts!**

**-T**


	2. Chapter 2: The Yellow Brick Road

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only own my OC's.**

Chapter Two: We Followed The Yellow Brick Road 

The ground rushed up to meet them in a blur of motion. Shayna shook her head to clear it and pulled herself off Faye, who she then offered a hand to. Ell had landed in a tree a ways off, and had managed to tangle herelf up.

"Stupid thing, so many leaves, poky twigs..." The usually mild mannered girl muttered irritably. As for Quinn, she had landed unceremoniously in the river which cut across the road that Faye and Shayna were standing on. She trudged up the bank, soaking wet, with her teeth chattering. Elle managed to untangle herself and landed with a thump on the ground.

"Is it just me, or does the ground seem closer than it was before?" Quinn queried as she wrung out her soaking pyjamas.

"It does, doesn't it?" Shayna agreed. Faye looked at the girls and smirked. Ell smiled as well before they both burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Quinn demanded, looking at Shayna, her face going pale. Shayna also looked Quinn up and down and her face paled.

"H-h-hobbit." She stuttered. Quinn's face went from deathly pale to bright red.

"This is crazy!" She cried, flailing her arms angrily. " I just went from being the tallest in the group to being the shortest!"

"Such hairy feet..." Shayna moaned, staring at her newly furry appendages. Faye began to laugh hysterically, nd Quinn growled and began to chase her. Ell just shook her head before being pounced on by Shayna, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

"And you. You're an elf! How is this fair?" Shayna demanded. Ell frowned and pushed her recently shrunken friend off herself.

"STOP!" She shouted. Quinn and Faye stopped in their tracks, eyeing Elle warily. It was not often their friend shouted.

"Don't you think we have bigger problems than the fact that Shayna and Quinn are hobbits? Like maybe where we are and how we can get HOME?" They lowered their gazes, properly scolded.

"So what now?" Shayna asked.

"Isn't that the million dollar question." Faye muttered.

"Oh shut up." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"How about we see where this road goes?" Elle suggested, ignoring their previous comments. Faye jokingly started to hum 'Follow The Yellow-Brick Road' from the Wizard of Oz.

The girls began to trek along the wide road. Trees swallowed the sky overhead and day slowly turned to night.

The bushes rustled and a twig snapped. Quinn's head swung around, her eyes frantically searching the darkness around them.

Faye turned back from where she had run ahead.

"I'm sure it's nothing Quinn..." She trailed off as she spun around to find the tip of a dagger pointing at her nose.

AN: Alright, so that is the end of chapter two. I have a rough draft of chapter three written up, and will hopefully post it tomorrow.

Now please press the nice, wonderful review button and leave me you thoughts!

-T


	3. Chapter 3: Adventures in Rivendell Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only own my OC's.**

Chapter Three: Adventures in Rivendell

Faye let out a small squeak, and the girls rushed over to her. Faye quickly regained her composure and glared at the elven girl who held the dagger.

"Who do you think you are?" She shouted angrily. "Going around waving knives in peoples faces?" This statement was also punctuated with lots of angry hand gestures. The girl looked affronted.

"I am Lady Arwen of Imladris, The Last Homely House! I may wave my dagger at whomever I like!" Arwen stated angrily, staring down Faye. Shayna quickly pushed in between her friend and the elf.

"I apologize for my friends behavior. We were lost, and did not realize we had wandered into an elven wood. This is Elle, Faye, and Quinn, and I'm Shayna." She said pleadingly. Arwen's glare softened.

"Very well.." She smiled at Shayna. "I shall take you to my father, Lord Elrond. He will know what to do with you." She motioned to them while walking away, and they gratefully followed, though Faye had an unpleasant look on her face, as though she had smelled something rotten.

They emerged upon Rivendell as the sun was just peeking over the horizon. Even Faye had to admit, she had neve seen anything more beautiful.

Sunlight reflected off the open pavillions, turning everything a pale shade of gold. Arwen led them to a large hall, which housed four lavish rooms.

"Sleep now." Arwen commanded. "I will have someone bring fresh clothes, and then you shall meet with my father."

Shayna, exhausted, walked gratefully into her room. It was beautiful, gold and silver vines weaving themselves up the wall. The bed was turned down with sheets of silver silk. A desk sat in the corner, covered in books and maps and educational materials of all sorts. Shayna curiously eyed up a thick leather bound book on Elvish customs. She walked over to it and flipped through it's thick pages. She took it to the bed and began to read. Soon enough her head lolled forward and she was asleep.

Quinn' room was extremely lavish. It's walls were covered in pink roses, and the bedsheets were pink satin. In the corner was a large mirror and dressing table. The mirror was polished to a sparkling gleam, and the dressing table was covered with hair brushes, powders, creams, and bottles of perfume. Quinn rushed over, grabbing the hair brush and holding it tightly. She sat on the seat situated in fron of the mirror and began to pull the brush through her thick strands of silky blonde hair. She brushed her hair until it shone before going to the bed and promtly falling asleep.

Faye's quarters were darkly gorgeous, just like Faye herself. The walls were paneled in dark wood, and the bedspread was red. There was a panel on the wall enraved with various fighting techniques. Faye smiled as she saw the silver sword and fighting gear leaning up against the wall. She contemplated messing around with the sword for a while, but then exhaustion over took her, and she collapsed onto the bed, asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Elle's bedroom was simple yet grand. The walls were a pale gold, the bedframe twisted silver. The sheets were plain white, and the walls were bare. Elle slowly rotated around, taking in her surroundings before falling onto the bed, and falling fast asleep.

* * *

><p>It was midday before Arwen knocked on their doors again, followed by a elleth carrying a mound of clothing.<p>

"Here," she said, handing each girl a dress. "Put this on." Faye looked at her long red dress, distaste evident on her features. Arwen frowned.

"Is the dress not your satisfaction, Lady Faye?" Faye struggled to find words that would not offend the elven princess.

"Do you have anything that's a little less... dressy? Pants, maybe?" Arwen rolled her eyes but motioned to the maid. She handed a red tunic and long black laggings to Faye, who nodded in assent.

"Thank you." She told Arwen. She ignored Faye, speaking to the others instead.

"Follow me. My father has requested your presence immediately." She walked away purposefully, leading them to a set of double doors. She knocked twice and they swung open, revealing a throne upon which Lord Elrond sat. He motioned for them to enter.

"Ah, yes. Arwen had mentioned we had procured some guests. Tell me, what are your names?" Elle stepped forward, looking Elrond in the eye before speaking.

"I am Elle. This is Quinn, Shayna, and Faye." She told him, motioning to each girl in turn. He nodded.

"Yes, yes, four girls..." He said. "An elleth, two hobbits, and a human. Yes, this fits quite nicely. Your presence was foretold by one of my elves. You have a role to play in this war, if you have yet realised it or not. You may stay in Rivendell until the council. Your fate will be decided on that day." He told them ominously. " You are dismissed."

AN: And the third chapter is finished! Whew! This one is much longer than I had originally planned, so I hope you enjoy it.

Haha, Arwen and Faye don't seem to like ech other very much.

Don't worry, in the next few chapters the adventure will really start.

Please review! -T


	4. Chapter 4: Adventures in Rivendell Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only own my OC's.**

Chapter Four: Adventures in Rivendell Part Two

Morning dawned bright and early in Rivendell the next day. For some, perhaps a little too early.

Quinn groaned and pulled her pillow over her head to muffle the insistent tapping noise at her door. Elle continued to knock politely, until Faye got impatient and burst through the door, yelling.

"Good morning, sunshine!" She grinned at the bedraggled Quinn whose head had finally emerged from the mass of pillows atop her bed. She looked around at Quinn and Elle sleepily as Shayna skipped in, still holding the rather large book she had fallen asleep with the night before.

"Arwen said to come to the hall for breakfast." Shanya told them, lazily flipping her book open. Faye's lip curled up at the mention of Arwen, and Elle gave her a sideways look. Quinn yawned and got out of bed, pulling on a dress before following her friends out of the room.

There was already a bunch of elves in the hall when the girls arrived. Elrond motioned them to his table and Arwen and Faye glared at each other as the girls seated themsleves. Elrond chose to ignore them.

"I trust you slept well?" He inquired politely. Elle nodded, smiling at him.

"Yes, very well, thank you." Shayna grinned.

"Yeah, some of us a bit too well." She commented with a pointed look at Quinn. Faye laughed, as did both Elrond and Elle. Quinn faux-glared at them. As the quartet exchanged easy banter, the doors to the hall swept open and an elf-unusually flustered looking-burst in.

"Milord!" He shouted urgently. "The party of hobbits... Somethng terrible... The Ring-Bearer has been gravely injured! He requires Elvish healing!" For once Lord Elrond seeed to be at a loss. Arwen stood.

"I shall go to his aid." She announced. Elrond loked like he was about to protest, but Arwen imterrupted. "Ada, you must let me go..." Elrond sighed but aquiesed. Arwen ran out of the hall. Faye looked enviously after her. Elle's brows were knit together in a worried line, and Shayna looked at Faye with a look of amusemnt and worry on her face. Quinn was inspecting her fingernails. Elrond looked at the girls.

"I am afraid I will not be able to greet the delegates arriving for the council, and I desire not to have to ask this of you, but will you greet the delegates?" Elrond looked skittish and tense, and Elle quickly agreed, eager to ease the poor elf of his burden. Elrond nodded, and left the table rather urgently. Shayna looked at Elle with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Maybe if I can find a book on Elvish healing, I can assist Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen in healing Frodo..." She stood up and wandered off to the library. Elle and Faye looked at Quinn expectantly as they stood up. Quinn looked at them, arching her brows in surprise.

"I never volunteered to help anyone. That was ALL you guys." She stood up and sauntered off to wheresome elves were practicing their archery and began to watch. Faye looked as if sh were about to yell at her friend, but Elle spoke quietly.

"Let's just go." She pulled Faye away.

As Faye and Elle approached the gates to Rivendell, Arwen rode past, carrying a small, wet bundle.

"That must be Frodo." Elle commented quietly. "Poor guy." Faye nodded solemnly. They were still watching Arwen ride away when a group of Elves and a group of dwarves arrived at the same time. They looked at each other distastefully, before one of the elves spoke.

"I am Legolas, son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood. My companions and I have arrived for the council." He stated, with a rather haughty air. The head dwarf glared at him before speaking.

"iikewise. I am Gimli, son of Gloin. Pleased to make you aquaintance, miladys." Elle smiled at both parties.

"Pleasure to meet you, Prince Legolas and Dwarf Gimli. I am Elle and this is Faye." She gestured to herself then to her friend. "If you follow that path," she pointed, "someone will show you to your rooms." They thanked the girls and wandered away. As they left, a party of men rode up. Elle greeted them and introduced both herself andFaye once more. One of the men, sandy haired with a slightly scruffy beard spoke.

"The pleasure is ours, fair maidens. I am Boromir, son of Denethor." Faye rolled her eyes at him. He huffed.

"Do I amuse you, girl?" He scoffed. She frowned. Elle put her face in her hands.

"Yes," Faye replied. "With your hoity-toity fancy speech, and your feminine hair, I am indeed amused." Boromir looked about to argue, but Elle stepped in.

"Sorry, but we really must be going now. Enjoy your stay!" She shouted as she dragged Faye away.

AN: Ohmigosh. I am so sorry, I haven't updated in FOREVER! I've just been sooooo busy, what with school and dance. I also had HUGE writers block, and so this chapter is most definately not one of my better ones. I just needed a filler before we get into the movies. Also,I want you opinion. Should Boromirand Faye end up together, or should Arwen and Aragorn not be a thing, and have Faye end up wth Aragorn?

Hopefully my characters are developing nicely. Faye just cant seem to help all the confrontation that seems to follow her around. Shayna enjoys books and learning. Quinn is super shallow and self absorbed, but her redeeming qualities will be revealed later. And Elle is the peacemaker and the leader.

I hope you are enjoying it so far. Again, I apologize for the delay. Please reveiw!

-T


	5. Chapter 5:The Girls Crash the Council

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only own my OC's.

Chapter Five: The Girls Crash a Council Meeting

The last thing Frodo remembered was a soft, feminine voice. It spoke to him, quietly, urging him to stay strong, and to hold on, reassuring him that the pain would be gone soon. The funny thing was, Frodo mused, that while the woman was speaking, he felt no pain. He merely... floated, her voice seeming to take over his senses until he was drowning in it.

When he opened his eyes for the first time after his attack, he was awoken by the same voice that had spoken to him while he lay in the clutches of unconciousness. Although now the voice was twisted harshly, an undertone of hostility marring the usually clear tones. He blinked to clear his vision, and saw a hobbit girl slam the door to his bedchambers, her red hair streaming behind her like fire. Frodo looked beside his bed to see Gandalf frowning after the girl. He broke into a smile when he saw Frodo watching him.

"Frodo, my boy! You're awake at last!" The old wizard smiled. Frodo shook his head to clear it of all thoughts of the small redheaded hobbit girl.

* * *

><p>Shayna furiously stormed out of Frodo's bedchambers. She marched angrily across the small dirt path, causing a few of the serving Elves to look at her curiously. She just glared straight ahead. The nerve of that foul wizard! How dare he suggest that attending the council could be potentially dangerous just because they were <em>girls!<em>She continued on her path of destruction, her feet angrily stomping in the dirt. She emerged into the courtyard, and seeing her friends gathered in a small gazebo, headed over to them and slumped down, huffing. Elle quirked an eyebrow at her, Faye surpressed snickers, and Quinn was too busy sunning herself to notice how distraught Shayna was. Shayna exhaled, and you could practically see the steam coming out of her nose. Elle placed a hand on Shayna's arm.

"What's the matter?" She asked, using what Faye had dubbed the 'conerned parent voice'. Shayna's eyes narrowed to slits.

"That stupid... conniving... old..." She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Gandalf," She hissed the name. "Is no longer allowing us to attend the council."

Elle's eyebrows drew together. Faye uttered a string of cuss words that even the most foul person would blush at. Even Quinn looked up from where she was inspecting her fingernails. All the girls were speechless, until Quinn broke into a mischevious smirk.

"Well girls, there's only one thing to do. We are going to have to crash to council meeting." Faye grinned.

"I knew there was a reason I was friends with you."

* * *

><p>It wasn't until later, when Elle found herself perched precariously in a tree above the gazebo where the council was being held, that she wondered how she let herself be talked into these things. Faye clambered up beside her and grinned. She leaned over and dropped a spider in Arwen's perfectly coiffed hair. Elle shuddered. Spiders were just unnatural. They had too many legs and... eugh! Elrond began to speak, and as Elle strained to hear what he was saying, she lost her balance, and nearly fell out of the tree. Righting herself quickly, she listened intently.<p>

"I would be dead, before I saw the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" A Dwarf shouted. The Elves stood up and began arguing furiously. Soon everyone was shouting. Faye was laughing, and it was shaking the tree.

Frodo burst into the middle of the fray that was happening below them.

"I will take it!" He yelled. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way..."

Gandalf stood beside the little Hobbit. "I shall go with you Frodo Baggins."

"And I as well. You have my sword." Aragorn added.

"And my bow." Legolas joied the group.

"And my axe!" Gimli shouted, not to be outdone.

"I shall go as well." Stated Boromir. At that moment, with a crash and a rather loud OW!, Elle and Faye came tumbling down from their tree. Faye recovered rather quickly. Brushing dirt off herself and offering a hand to Elle, she loudly announced,

"We're going too." The mens mouths hung open rather unattractively. Finally Boromir spoke.

"But you are barely a girl!" He exclaimed. Faye's eyes narrowed dangerously. She raised her fist.

"And this is just a girls fist." She told him faux-innocently. "So I guess it won't hurt when I hit you with it..." He looked affronted. He was about to retort when Lord Elrond stepped in.

"The girls shall go as well." He told the group with an air of finality. Arwen glared at Faye from where she sat. Faye mockingly grinned at her. The boys broke into shouts of protest.

"...girls..."

"...not able to hold their own..."

"...cannot be running around... protect them all the time..." Finally even Elle had had enough.

"Lord Elrond has decided we are going and that's that! We will not be a hindrance, we can take care of ourselves!" She shouted in exasperation. The boys looked like they wanted to argue some more, but a warning look from Elrond stopped five idignant shouts of protest were heard.

"They're not going anwhere without me!" Sam, Merry, Pippin, Shayna andd Quinn all burst in from their hiding places. Lord Elrond looked shocked, but nodded.

"It is decided. Twelve companions. You will be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great!" Pippin exclaimed enthusiastically. "Where are we going?"

AN: And there is chapter five! I am so very sorry that I haven't updated! Dance is picking up and competition is fast approaching, so I haven't been home as much as I'd like. Please review,and I will hopefully have the next chater up as soon as possble.

-T


	6. Chapter 6: The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only own my OC's.

Chapter Six: The Journey Begins

Sunlight streamed down through the canopy of leaves, dappling the ground. Birds chirped merrily above, whistling a jaunty tune. A rather large crowd had gathered to bid the Fellowship goodbye. Arwen stood to the side of her father with the other court maidens. Elrond began to speak, but Quinn was so anxious she could hardly concentrate. Elle and Faye stood with their heads together, whispering. Faye's hand rested on the bejeweled pommel of the sword Lord Elrond had gifted her earlier that morning. Shayna just stood there, wide-eyed. Elrond bid them farewell one last time, and the Fellowship turned to leave. As they began down the path, Quinn heard Frodo whisper,

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" She snorted. He was supposed to be the hero, the Ring-Bearer. He was supposed to be hero! She snorted derisively again. Meanwhile, Faye was watching Arwen and Aragorn. Arwen smiled sadly at Aragorn as he stared at her with longing. Faye decided to burst their bubble by calling out sweetly,

"Aragorn, are you coming?" Arwen's fine features twisted into a grimace, and Faye smirked.

* * *

><p>They had been marching along at a slow pace for an innumerable amount of hours. Faye had long since initiated some horrible singing, and Faye and Shayna were currently belting out a horribly off key version of 'The Wheels On The Bus'. Finally Gandalf had had enough of their singing, it was enough to make him feel like his ears were bleeding.<p>

"We shall stop here for a brief rest." Here, was an outcropping of dull, flat, white rocks. Elle gratefully set her pack down and went to stand on a large, flat rock overlooking the hills ahead. She stared out across the brilliant scenery and thought of home.

Her parents would be so worried. Her mother, small and frail, with bright red hair and kind eyes was prone to excessive worrying. Her father would fret, but he would hide it better behind his typical broodiness. Her little brother, Alexander, not even three years old, wouldn't understand what was happening, but he would certainly notice the absence of his beloved "Ellie". She missed them so much. She felt tears welling in her eyes as she thought of them.

Legolas watched the lithe blonde elleth perched on the edge of the flat rocks on the opposite side of the outcropping. He observed the sculpted planes of her face and her silvery blonde hair carefully. He studied her a moment longer, feeling as though she was familiar to him in some way. He turned away, frowning, unable to pinpoint the source of the feeling.

* * *

><p>Faye seated herself beside Aragorn, watching with interest as Boromir tried to teach the hobbits to fight. She fingered the hilt of her sword, and stood up.<p>

"Boromir?" She asked, swallowing her pride. "Will you teach me?" The statement shocked Boromir, and his sword slipped and hit Pippin.

"Ouch!" Cursed the tiny hobbit. He took one look at Merry, and they leapt at the much larger man, shouting a battle cry.

"For the Shire!" Faye bit back her hysterical laughter, and from her peripherals, she saw Aragorn attemptingto do the same. When they had finished their skirmish, Faye tried again.

"So will you teach me or not?" She demanded. Boromir raised his eyebrows, he hadn't thought she was serious. Finally, after studying her for a moment, he nodded.

"Get over here." He ordered gruffly. She happily walked over to the spot he indicated.

"First, we will work on your stance." He decided. She hefted her sword and held it in front of her. Boromir inspected Faye carefully before beginning his tirade.

"Firstly you are holding the sword wrong." Frowning, Faye moved. "Then you need to adjust this... move your head... feet... shoulders back... there." Boromir poked and prodded until her stance was perfect. She breathed a sigh of relief and was about to droop when Boromir shouted,

"Do not move a muscle. Hold it there." Faye raised her eyebrows in disbelief. He quirked an eyebrow at her, as if to say 'are you ready to give up yet?'. She steeled herself and began to hold her stance, her muscles screaming in protest.

* * *

><p>Quinn lay back on one of the rocks, relishing the feel of the sun on her cheeks. She lazily opened her blue eyes. The rest of the Fellowship was doing much the same thing as she was, enjoying their small break while it lasted. All except one of them. Frodo sat on the fringe of the small group, twirling a small object in his fingers. It caught the sunlight and Quinn saw a flash of gold. The Ring. She cautiously walked over to the dark-haired hobbit.<p>

"Hello." She greeted. He smiled at her in a shy sort of way.

"Hello." He returned her greeting as he slipped the Ring into his pocket. She was opening her mouth to speak when she saw the Dwarf, Gimli, stand up.

"What is that?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing, just a wisp of cloud." Boromir brushed it off. Legolas looked sceptical.

"It is moving fast and against the wind..." Realization struck him. "Crebin from Dunland!"

Frenzied cries of "Hide!" were heard from all around the small camp. The fire Sam had made was snuffed out quickly, and everyone slipped into various nooks and crannies.

Faye didn't know where to hide, and was just standing there when she felt a large hand wrap around her waist and pull her down. She hit something solid as she fell, and heard an exhalation of air. She turned her head and saw none other than Boromir situated underneath her. She glared at him, and when the flock of birds had passed, she quickly pushed herself off him and stood up. Glaring at him one lst time, she gathered her things and followed Gandalf, who was walking away, muttering something about the Pass of Caradhas to Frodo. Boromir watched her go with the oddest combination of confusion, anger, and admiration on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And now chapter six! I really hope this makes up for the super duper long delay in posting chapter five. I mean c'mon, two chappies in a row! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think! <strong>

**-T**


	7. Chapter 7: Caradhas and Moria

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only own my OC's.**

Chapter Seven: The Pass of Caradhas and the Mines of Moria

Quinn's eyelashes were coated with thick icicles as the group of fourteen trekked their way up the unforgiving mountain. Gandalf held onto his hat for dear life, lest it get blown away in the gale force winds. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin all huddled together, using their body heat to try and stay warm. Faye couldn't remember the last time she had felt warm, as once more, the wind blew away what little body heat she possessed. Elle and Legolas were fighting against the winds while luckily being able to not have to shuffle their way through shoulder deep snow, and they lightly stepped on top of the powder. Boromir was holding his body rigidly against the pounding wind while being assaulted by the howling winds. You could no longer see Gimli because of the height of the snow.

"I can't see!" Quinn complained, struggling to blink the thick snow out of her eyes. Gimli laughed harshly.

"None of us can, lass." His voice dripped with sarcasm. Quinn just looked at him. Gandalf continued at the head of the ragtag group, pushing through the heavy faling snow. They stopped under a large ovehang, but it did nothing to stop the raging snow from blasting them with an icy shower of white flakes.

"We need to turn around. This will be the death of the hobbits!" Boromir shouted at Gandalf as he worriedly surveyed a shivering Merry and Pippin. Frodo curled further into Aragorns long leather coat. Elle and Legolas continued on with Gandalf, who was pretending he had not heard Boromir speak. As snow continued to swirl around them, Legoals heard something out of place. He frowned, as Elle shouted out,

"There's a fell voice on the air!" Gandalf's wrinkles arranged themselves in a frown.

"Saruman." He muttered darkly.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Boromir cut in. Faye scowled at him.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Boromir glared at her. Shayna stifled giggles, which quickly turned into body wracking shivers. Gimli looked at her with concern.

"Are you alright, lassie?" Before Shayna could answer, a large cracking noise could be heard from higher up on the mountain. As everyone looked skyward to try and see the cause, they were buried under an abnormally large amount of snow. Elle had never been so cold in her entire life. Her limbs felt weighted down and no matter how desprately she tried to move, she was stuck. Suddenly light filtered from above. A warm hand gripped the frozen skin of her arm and pulled upwards, freeing her from her icy prison. Her head broke the surface, and she gasped as Shayna continud to pull her out of the snow. Her ice encrused eyes opened slowly to see the rest of the Fellowship pulling themselves out of the snow. She shook her head to clear it.

"We must make for the Gap of Rohan!" Boromir was houting at Gandalf. Aragorn shook his head.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard."

"If we cannot go under the mountain, let us go over it. Let us makes for the Mines of Moria." Gimli butted in. Elle surveyed the piles of snow for the one person she knew would be dying to throw her two-cents into this conversation. Her eyes scourced her surroundings for Faye, but her search yielded no results.

"Where's Faye?" She asked softly. Her heart beat faster in her chest, and her whole body froze in fear. Quinn looked at her, her blue eyes wide. Shayna's grin slipped slowly off her face.

"Ohmigod. Ohmigod. Ohmigod! Faye! FAYE!" Quinn screamed. Shayna began to dig frantically in the snow, while Elle stood paralyzed, the shock of what had just happened fullly sinking in.

"She's been under too long. She would have been out of air a long time ago." A tear slid down her face. Faye was gone.

Shayna stopped digging and sat back, turning her face to the sky and wailing loudly. Quinn sat sobbing beside her. The rest of the Fellowship looked at the crying girls timidly.

"We must continue." Gandalf's calm voice broe the silence. "Let the Ringbearer decided which path to take." Frodo looked at Gandalf, surprised by his callousness. A small ball flew at Gandalf, nearly knocking him off his feet.

"You sick old man!" Quinn shouted. "Faye's GONE! And you want us to just continue on, like NOTHING HAPPENED?" Gandalf stared at the distraught girl for a moment before continuing.

"Yes, that is exactly what I expect you to do." He turned to Frodo. "Have you decided?" Frodo nodded, looking at Quinn pitiyingly.

"We shall go through the mines."

* * *

><p>Shayna felt numb. All she could see was Faye, her dark eyes sparkling with mischief, her lips arranged in a smirk.<br>She radiated life. It was astonishing to think she was gone. Taken so quickly. One instant at her side, the next, away forever. Shayna turned to see Elle walking alone at the back of the group. She had a look of extreme sorrow on her delicate features, and pearly tears rolled down her cheeks. It made sense, Shayna mused, for Elle to be the most affected by Faye's death. The pair had been like sisters. Inseprable.

Gimli was laughing loudly and boisterously at the front of the group. Shayna wanted to hit him. They trekked up a steep hill before stopping at a large rock face situated in front of a lake, with oily black water. Shayna was paying no attention to Gandalf, until he muttered somthing and a door appeared, shimmering and silverly like starlight. Quinn's jaw dropped. Elle didn't even look over from where she was staring out across the dark water. Gandalf muttered some more words in Elvish, before pushing on the door. He frowned.

"It seems I have forgotten the password." He mused. Elle snorted angrily.

"Forgotten? Wonderful. Where shall we wander off to now?" She shouted. "Faye is dead, because you inisted upon going over the mountain. And since that didn't work, we all had to march down here, to a place where you cannot even remember the password to enter!" She glared at him loathingly before looking at the silvery gates.

"Mellon." She hissed darkly. The doors oened with a loud creaking noise. The Fellowship stared at Elle in amazement as she stalked through the doors into the billowy darkness.

AN: That was quite an action packed chapter! I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner, but dance season has really been hectic this year, and what with all the competing I haven't had much time to write.

Now, I know you probably all are thinking WHAT? She killed Faye!, but actually, I would never kill off one of my favorite characters like that! You'll just have to wait and see what happens!

-T


	8. Chapter 8: Dazed and Confused

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only own my OC's.**

Chapter Eight: Dazed and Confused

Faye looked skyward in time to see the top of the mountain practically fall off and speed towards her. She was hit with quite a lot of thick, wet snow, and went flying off her feet. She braced herself for the impact of slamming into the ground, but it never came. She squinted against the heavy snow, and realized with a jolt that she must have been standing too close to the edge.

She had fallen off a cliff. She opened her mouth to scream, but was choked by the powdery snow. She continued to fall until she landing heavily on the ground, the breath leaving her lungs in one large exhalation. The remnants of the avalanche rained down on top of her, partially burying her in the snow. She clambered out and wiped the snow from her eyes before surveying her surroundings. Caradhas loomed in front of her, jagged and threatening. She fought the urge to stick her tounge out at the rather large mass of rock. Turning to face the other direction she was faced with nothing but a wall of mountains, tall and stoic, blocking everything from view.

Faye frowned. _Now how am I going to get out of this mess?_She asked herself sullenly. She shaded her eyes with her hand and looked up at the sun.

"Ouch." She muttered darkly. "The sun can't tell time. It just makes me go temporarily blind." Blinking to clear her vision of the hazy rainbow coloured spots, she frowned again.

"Might as well just start walking." She grumbled irritably.

* * *

><p>The Fellowship watched Elle stalk into the gloom of Moria with admiration and apprehension alike. Merry sat on a flat rock, and hollow plunks could be heard as he threw stone after stone into the lake's oily water. Aragorn hipped around to glare at the hobbit, and caught his arm before another stone could be thrown.<p>

"Do not disturb the water." The Ranger cautioned Merry ominously. Merry frowned, but refrained from throwing any more rocks. Gimli was regaling Boromir with tales of Moria as the Fellowship crept warily into the gloom.

"My cousin Balin will give us a kingly welcome! Roaring fires, malt beers, meat right off the bone! And they call it a mine! A MINE!" He laughed heartily at this. Legolas looked at him with disdain. He glared back.

Boromir's foot hit something solid with a sick crunching noise. He started.

"This is no mine." He whispered softly. "It's a tomb." Gimli's eyes went wide and he let out a sad wail.

"No! NO! Nonononononono!" He ran to a skeleton leaning against the wall and let out a large sob. Legolas hesitantly walked forward and plucked an arrow out of te armour of a fallen dwarf. He inspected it carefully before hissing,

"Goblins." He drew his bow, and Aragorn and Boromir hefted their swords. The hobbits drew their daggers and Sam raised his frying pan in a threatening manner. Quinn and Shayna hovered neard each other, their eyes scanning the darkness for potential threats. A soft slithering noise could be heard, and as Quinn whirled around to find it's source, she was grabbed by a large, slimy tentacle, it's suction cups glued to the skin of her ankle. She let out a bloodcurdling scream. Another tentacle emerged from the lake and stelthily grabbed Frodo. He cried out, and Aragorn lept forward. His blade was a slivery flash of light as he swirled and chopped the tentacle holding Frodo. A monstorous sucking noise came from the deepest fathoms of the lake and a mutated octopus merged from the inky depths. It opened its disgusting maw and dangled Quinn overtop it's gnashing teeth. Legolas rapidly fired arrows at its skeletal form, aiming for it's horrible bulbous eyes. Quinn was dropped and she fell into the water with an almighty splash and emerged sputtering. Aragorn swung his sword once more and Frodo was also dropped unceremoniously into the icy water. The two hobbits were securely grasped by Boromir and Aragorn and dragged back intot the shelter of the cave.

Unfortunately, the octopus creature had other ideas. It slithered onto the land, it's tentacles flopping wildly. The Fellowship retreated deeper into the darkness as it grabbed the stone walls, collapsing them into a pile of rubble. All was quiet. Footsteps could be heard rapidly approaching from deper within the caves, and Gandalf muttered some words, causing the crystal atop his walking stick to flare with bright white light. The footsteps became louder, and Elle burst into the small chamber. She stopped short and tensed up, seeing Legolas's bow trained on her every move. Boromir glared at her. She glared back, just as fiercely.

"What happened?" She inquired tersely, still ruffled from her earlier outburst. Quinn stumbled forward and ran to Elle, hugging her fiercely.

"It was horrible!" She cried. "There was a giant octopus, and he was going to eat me, and Frodo was dangled upside down, then Aragorn came and cut off his tentacles and he collapsed the entrance, and now we're trapped in here!" She wailed hysterically. Elle looked at Legolas questioningly, hoping for a more reliable acoount of what had happened, but he avoided her gaze. She frowned, and turned to Gandalf, who had begun to speak.

"We must continue on. It seems that now, our only path leads forward." Shayna looked into the darkness lying before them and shuddered. The shadows seemed almost... alive, moving with an oily, silky precision, dancing away from the beams emanating from Gandalf's staff. She dutifully followed Aragorn and Gandalf who had taken the lead. She watched Merry and Pippin playfully shove one another, the scene triggering a jealous twinge within her that she didn't completely understand. As they plodded steadily forward, her thoughts drifted to Faye, and she wondered if that was where everyone else's thoughts were as well. She glanced around curiously. Boromir looked haggard, his eyes alert as he scanned the darkness, but there seemed to be less of a spark in his blue eyes than before...

Elle walked at the rear of the group, studying Legolas from behind. He had seemed so cold towards her. She frowned at the back of his blonde head. The group was walking along a narrow ledge, and Gandalf's staff-light reflected off a silvery substance embedded in the rocks for miles up and down.

"Mithril." Gimli whispered almost reverently. Gandalf smiled at the dwarf.

"Ah, yes, mithril. One of the hardest substances known to man. Bilbo once had a vest of mithril." He recalled whimsically. "I never told him," he continued conspiritorially, "but it's worth was more than that of the Shire." Frodo looked a little guilty at this statement.

They continued to walk farther into the depths of Moria. They came upon a series of three tunnels, at which Gandalf held out a weathered hand to stop them.

"I have no memeory of this place." He commented quietly. Quinn let out an audible groan, and he glared at her.

Legolas sat upon the edge of the crevasse. Elle placed herself beside him, ignoring Quinn and Shayna's suggestive eyebrow wiggling. He looked at her coldly before looking away. She frowned.

"What is your problem?" She asked him harshly. He frowned back at her.

"You are 'my problem', as you so eloquently put it." He retorted. She snorted at this statement.

"And what could I have possibly done to offend you, your Highness?" She questioned scathingly. He glared hotly at her.

"You are always running off, thinking you know what is best. You are acting stupid and childish. You need to have a better handle on you emotions. Being beautiful does not mean you get an automatic pass when you act like a spoiled child!" He informed her darkly. Her eyebrows raised in a surprised look before her features rearranged themselves in a dark grimace. She didn't dignify him with a reply.

"Ah, it's this way!" Gandalf announced brightly. Merry grinned.

"He's remembered!" Gandalf smiled at the hobbit.

"No, but the air does not smell so foul this way. If in doubt, Meriadoc, follow your nose." He told the hobbit seriously. Elle jumped up and stalked away from Legolas, anger seething from her every step.

* * *

><p>AN: And there you have it! This is the longest chapter to date! I hope you all enjoyed it! Leave me some thoughts by pressing that shiny review button!<p>

~T


	9. Chapter 9: Fallen to Shadow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only own my OC's.**

Chapter Nine: Fallen to Shadow

The air in the tunnel was musty, and what little light they had emanated from Gandalf's staff. The ragged group shuffled through the enclosed space one by one. They went down several flights of stone stairs, then up another few flights. Finally they exited the tunnel into an open antechamber. Light streamed through a skylight in the ceiling, illuminating a stone coffin resting the the center of the room. A loud wailing cry came from the back of the group, and Gimli raced towards the coffin as quickly as his short legs could carry him.

"No! NO!" He broke down in sobs as Gandalf read the runes engraved in the stone.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." He stated gravely. "It is as I feared." He bent down and pried a thick leather tome out of the skeletal hands of a fallen dwarf who was leaning on the coffin. As he studied the pages, Elle took the oppourtunity to look around. The room was high ceilinged, made of stone, of course.

Pippin carefully studied a skeleton perched on the edge of what seemed to be a stone well. He reached a hand towards it carefully, but as he stepped forward, he knocked a chain that had been attached to the skeleton down the well. It clattered down into the black depths, making a rather larg racket. Once the dust had settled, and all was quiet, Gandalf approached Pippin, glowering fiercely.

"Fool of a Took!" He spat harshly. "Next time, throw yourself down, and rid us all of your stupidity!" Pippin cowered, and Merry and Shayna glared at Gandalf.

A deep thrumming interupted their spat. It was coming from the depths of the Mines, whilst getting steadily closer. Shayna, Merry and Pippin all looked at each other, their eyes wide.

"Oh no." Frodo drew Sting out of it's holster to find the metal glowing blue.

"Orcs." He whispered, as Sam hefted his frying pan a little higher above his head. Gimli swung his axe a few times to limber himself, Aragorn and Boromir drew their swords, and Legolas strung his bow. Shayna steeled her resolve and stood stoically, waiting for the Orcs to come. Aragorn handed Elle a dagger, and she weighed it experimentally in her hand. Quinn just cowered behind Frodo.

The stomping and banging became louder, and soon they could hear the excited shrieks of the Orcs and Goblins as they approached the room where the Fellowship stood, awaiting them. A loud roar could be heard, and Boromir raced to the door, sticking his head out to survey the oncoming threat.

"They have a cave troll..." He muttered exasperatedly. Suddenly, an arrow pierced the wooden door of the chamber. An axe followed, and soon the door was reduced to splinters. The army surged in, screaming and shouting various profanities. Legolas let fly the first arrow, then there was chaos. Swords glinted in the dull light, and shouts of both pain and triumph could be heard echoing around the room. Elle danced around her opponent, striking out with the dagger. Shayna was a whirling dervish, fists and feet flying. The cave troll shrieked, and swung a massive chain he held in one hand. It hit the wall, and stone and dust exploded. From her vantage point, Elle could see Frodo hiding behind a stone pillar. An Orc encroached on him from behind, wielding a spear. He thrust with all his might, and the spear hit Frodo.

Time seemed to go in slow motion as Frodo clutched his midsection, gasping. The Fellowship looked on in horror for a moment, before resuming fighting with renewed vigour. Legolas raced up the wall and onto the cave troll, sending arrows shooting through it's skull. With one last roar, it swayed and fell. Quickly the Fellowship rounded up the remaining stragglers before rushing over to Frodo worriedly.

He lay gasping for breath, his eyes half-open. Aragorn discarded the spear as Frodo opened his eyes.

"By golly!" Gimli exclaimed.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye..." Gandalf mused knowingly. Frodo gave a guilty grin, before pulling the fabric of his tunic aside to show a shirt made of shining metal.

"Mithril..." Gimli breathed reverently. "You are full of surprises, young Master Baggins." Frodo gave another half smile.

"We must hurry." Gandalf insisted, the moment of relief passing quickly. The Fellowship stood and made their way out of the chamber. Gandalf led them through many dark passages before they emerged into a room with a high ceiling.

"Welcome to the great Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." He annouced grandly. The room was quite something. Large stone pillars stood ten feet apart, everywhere in the room. They were exquistely carved. However, the Fellowship had no time to sightsee. They hurried on their way. As they made their way to the end of the room, a orange light began to glow in the distance, accompanied by the thrumming of war drums.

"A Balrog of Morgoth." Legloas breathed. Spurred on by this new threat, the Fellowship moved ever faster.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, this chapter is now finished. It was originally longer, but I thought I would just get it up now, to make up for the long delay in posting. It's not exactly my best work, but I seem to be losing my inspiration for this story. Don't worry though, it will get finished! There might just be longer spaces in between updates. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far, and I hope you liked this chapter! Leave me some thoughts!<strong>

**-T  
><strong>


	10. Author's Note: I'M BACK!

**Authors Note: **

**AHHHHHH! I'M BACK! And hopefully for a good long while this time! I swear, it's been forever, and I'm so so so so sorry for the lack of updates! I am at this very moment typing chapter ten and it will be published as soon as I'm done it tonight I promise! **

**Honestly, no explanation feels good enough for you guys, my loyal readers, but I have been so swamped with just… life! Dance, and school, and travelling! I forgot all about this, and I found the old chapters on my computer today and vowed to finish it! So, I love you all, and I hope you'll still stick with this story even though the new chappie has been so long coming out! **

**I'm off to finish it now, and I'm looking forward to having you all read it!**

**Love and hugs, **

**~T**


	11. Chapter 10: Meanwhile

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, I only own my OC's. **

Chapter 10: Meanwhile, in the Mountain Pass…

Faye's eyelashes were coated in a fine layer of icy white frost. She blinked her eyes against the cold wind, and pulled her weather-beaten coat tighter around her shivering sliver of rolling green hills, and her heart warmed marginally at the sight of a landscape not covered in snow.

"Dratted snow, and it's cold, icy, wet, sticky flakes." Faye muttered as she continued to tromp through the rather deep snow as she had been for countless days now. Her socks seemed to be permanently wet and icy, and she could not shake the chill from the wind that had settled in her bones.

The day rolled on, and although the weather improved marginally, Faye's temperament did not.

" #$%^^ !" Faye let out a harsh string of curse words as she tripped over yet _another_ rock she had not spotted because of its dusting of snow. Temporarily blinded she spit the snow out of her mouth and brushed it out of her eyes. When she had removed all of the cold, offending substance, much to her surprise, there was a figure standing in front of her.

Quick as a bolt, Faye drew her sword.

"Who are you? Speak!" She demanded. The figure just laughed, deep and gravelly, and held up a hand.

"You need not fear me, small human girl. I mean you no harm. Even if I did, you certainly do not look very intimidating, soaking wet and freezing." Laughing again, the figure slowly pushed back the hood of his cloak to reveal a young man, not many years older than Faye. His deep-set grey eyes stared at her with a calculating curiosity, and his long dirty blonde hair was wispy and curly in the blowing wind.

"I am Fellon." He bowed deeply. "I am here to offer you my help." Fellon offered no other explanation to his existence, and Faye decided not to ask.

Faye's mouth twisted into an unhappy grimace. She disliked failing, and she disliked accepting help, and taking Fellon up on his offer seemed to her to be a little of both.

"I'm sorry, but my mother taught me never to go home with strangers." She told the man sassily, and brushed past him, beginning to trudge her way through the snow once more. As Faye brushed past him, Fellon grabbed her arm.

"I do not think you have a choice, youngling. You will perish in these mountains unless you accept my help." Faye's pride stung as she realized the truth of his words. Yanking her arm from his grasp, she nodded curtly.

"Fine. Just get me out of these bloody mountains." Fellon just looked at her thoughtfully before letting out a piercing whistle.

Over the nearest rise galloped two fine white horses, their feet so light it looked as if they were flying over the surface of the snow. As they neared, Faye realized that it was not just her imagination, the horses were indeed travelling on top of the powdery snow. As the beasts came to halt in front of the pair, Fellon nodded at Faye.

"Get on. We ride until we 'get out of these bloody mountains', as you so eloquently put it."

* * *

><p>The sun was just sinking below the horizon as the duo left the mountains behind and began to ride over green earth. As night fell and the stars appeared Faye began to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. They continued to ride into the night, until the horses could go no further. Dismounting, Fellon said,<p>

"I shall leave you here." Faye frowned. As unsettled as she was by Fellon's presence, she did miss travelling with a partner.

"Are you sure?" Faye started uncertainly. "You could come with me…?" She offered timidly.

Fellon looked Faye up and down, an unreadable expression on his face.

"The mountains are my home. The Gods called on me to help you in your quest and now I have. May the rest of your journey be a safe one." Dipping his head politely, he swung back up on his horse and galloped away. Faye's mount shifted underneath her, and she realized she had rode the poor creature to near exhaustion.

"C'mon, time to rest." She slid off its back, and it dutifully bent it's downy head and closed it's eyes, falling into slumber quickly. Swinging her pack off her back, Faye attempted to do the same.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**OMG, yay! So chapter ten is finished, after what? A two year break? Sorry for the delay lovies, you know how it is when life gets busy! Hopefully I'll be updating this story about once a week, if not twice now, until it gets finished!**

**Okay, so a lot of you may be wondering why I introduced Fellon, if I was just going to have him disappear at the end of the chapter! Well, not to worry darlings, he'll show up again when you least expect it! Also, I hope you all enjoyed the long-awaited chapter about what Faye is off doing, as the rest of them are blundering their way through the trouble in the mines! **

**Next chappie should be up by next Tuesday sometime? Tuesday, Wednesday? Somewhere in there! I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, and I wouldn't mind if you left me a review! **

**XOXO**

**~T**


	12. Chapter 11: Things That Ruin Your Day

Disclaimer: I do not own LotR, I only own my OC's!

Chapter 11: Falling off Cliffs and Other Things That Could Ruin Your Day

The harsh beat of warm drums sounded in the mines, below the fleeing Fellowship. The din was often punctuated by the grating squawks of the goblins that now inhabited the mines.

"To the stairs!" Gandalf gestured frantically with his walking stick. The motley group started in the direction he indicated, dodging the arrows that whizzed through the air past their heads.

Quinn looked ahead and shuddered, swallowing a cry of fear.

Directly ahead of the group was a small, narrow set of rickety stone stairs. They weaved back and forth through the air until they reached a small corridor on the other side of the looming chasm.

"Uhh..." Words failed Quinn, and all the colour slowly left her face. She stood rooted to the spot, unable to move. As the rest of the group slowly took their first tentative steps, Boromir looked back. Rolling his eyes, he raced back towards her.

"Girl, now is not the time to get scared." Gripping her arm tightly he dragged her along with the rest of the Fellowship. As they neared the other side of the chasm the stone beneath their feet began to crack.

"Carefully now!" Legolas shouted. The stairs behind them began to crack and crumble, and a section fell away, separating Gandalf, Boromir and Quinn from the rest of the Fellowship. Looking across the gap, Quinn saw Shayna and Elle's frightened faces staring back at her. Legolas hopped across the gap with ease, and as Aragorn prepared to toss Gimli across, the dwarf shook him off.

"Nobody throws a dwarf!" He sputtered indignantly, before attempting to breach the gap between the two groups. His toes barely had touched down on the other set of stairs, before he began to totter backwards. Legolas reached out and grasped Gimli's beard, yanking him to safety as the dwarf howled in pain.

Elle steeled herself and took a running leap across the gap. When her feet were once again planted on semi firm ground, she let out a breath she hasn't realized she was holding.

Aragorn had just tossed Shayna across the gap, when the stairs he and Frodo were still standing on began to wobble back and forth.

Quinn covered her eyes. A sudden jolting of the stairs nearly knocked her off her feet, and before she knew it, Boromir was dragging her up the rest of the flight of stairs by her elbow.

The Fellowship raced up the rest of the stairs and into the adjoining stone hall. The frantic beating of the drums was becoming closer, and Quinn could see an eerie orange glow beginning to manifest at the door.

"Run!" Gandalf screamed at the group. "I'll be right behind you!"

The drums were now so close that they drowned out the sound of the Fellowships heavy breathing, and their feet on the stone ground. Quinn's head was spinning, and she could barely see her surroundings. She could feel a burning heat on her retreating back, and when she turned to look, Gandalf was standing directly in the path of a huge, fiery monster.

"You shall not pass." He calmly told the Balrog, both hands on his staff as he stared it in it's fiery orange eyes. The demon hissed and snapped its sparking whip.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf screamed, as he smashed the end of his staff into the ground. A tremor shook the mountain, and the section of the narrow stone bridge that the Balrog was standing on collapsed into the chasm below. As Gandalf turned to face the rest of the Fellowship, the Balrog flicked his whip one last time. The red coil wrapped around Gandalf's ankle, and with a mighty tug, the old man was holding on to the stony ledge by his elbows.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried out in despair, his eyes already brimming with years. Gandalf looked at them for a moment.

"Fly you fools." He whispered with his last breath, before his arms gave out and he fell, tumbling through the darkness below them.

Faye awoke with a start. The sun was just rising over the horizon, turning the sky a brilliant shade of orange. She cracked her neck and picked up her sword.

"Alright then, let's move on." Her horse looked at her with dark eyes, and then nosed her cheek gently.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any food for you... I don't even have any food for me." With each passing moment Faye was beginning to realize her chances of survival were becoming smaller. She had run out of food yesterday, and there was not a single stream of water in sight. In fact, Faye didn't exactly know where she was.

Far behind her she had left the mountains, and their blasted cold snow and harsh conditions. Before her now stretched endless prairie, but off in the distance she could see a small group of trees. She had been heading for the trees for the past three days, but she couldn't help but feel as if she was missing something.

Of course she was missing something. Ten other something's, in point of fact. Faye missed her friends so much her heart hurt and tears welled in her eyes when she thought about them.

Brushing at her eyes she hopped on her horses back.

"We must be off. We need to find food and water today, otherwise we may not make it much longer." Her horse nickered, and they began to gallop across the ground.

AN: Hello my lovelies! I know the ending was kind of boring, but I wanted to give you a little peek at what Faye was up to while the others were battling it out in Moria. The next chappie will be all about Faye, I'm hoping, and maybe I'll even have the Fellowship meet up with her again at the end of the next chapter. Who knows?! ;) Anyhoo, I hope you like this chapter, and I'll hopefully have the next one done by Tuesday next week! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!

~ T


End file.
